In a color diffusion transfer photographic element using a dye releasing redox compound capable of releasing a diffusible dye (hereinafter referred to as "DRR compound") as a result of a redox reaction with an oxidation product of a developing agent formed by development of silver halide, it is known to add a silver halide developing agent to an alkaline processing composition. Known silver halide developing agents include 3-pyrazolidinones, aminophenols, phenylenediamines and reductones, etc. The best available silver halide developing agents thereof are the 3-pyrazolidinones, from the viewpoint of low degree of stain (low Dmin stain) and high efficiency of reaction between the oxidation product and the dye releasing redox compound. However, an alkaline processing solution containing 3-pyrazolidinones as the silver halide developing agent is disadvantageous in that the performance thereof changes with the passage of time. It is noted in this regard that such processing solution typically is put on sale in the form of an instant photographic film containing the processing solution, and it often takes a fairly long time before photography is conducted by purchasers of the film. The passage of time has an adverse influence upon photographic properties, e.g., the processing solution increases its sensitivity by the passage of time. A silver halide emulsion layer placed near the processing solution is easily influenced by the change of performance of the processing solution when development is carried out. Accordingly, in the case of multicolor diffusion transfer photography, the balance of each color changes over time to cause deterioration of the quality of images.